ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call/July 2011
|} The July issue was released on July 2nd, 2011, and was the second issue of Volume Two of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Cover Stories Awards Special Edition *To see the wiki version of this article, please visit Awards The Oggies *To see the wiki version of this article, please visit The Oggies Should Your Chapter Start It's Own Awards Program The short answer is, of course: yes. Take a look and borrow from the O.G.R.E.s-wife Awards program and alter it to your chapter. Awards likes Best Chapter Member, Most Recruited Members, Best Host and the like can really make your members feel appreciated. Monthly Columns Editor's Note We’ve decided to take a different stab at this whole monthly newsletter thing. Beginning this month, we’ll be focusing each issue on different subjects or themes. We’re hoping this will help all members get a better grasp on different programs and events. This month we’ll be focusing on Awards. These include the official membership Awards Program offered by O.G.R.E.s, the member-driven industry awards The OGGIEs, the Ogswald Academy Awards, and the optional chapter awards. As we delve into this fun and literally rewarding subject we just want you to keep in mind that all the awards program need member participation in order to be successful. If your chapter’s CC or SGM are not keeping in touch with the Board, then we have no idea who deserves recognition! It is extremely important for officers to let us know how things are going, but keep in mind that any active member can nominate another member for an award: so you can help! These awards may be a small fun side-effect of membership to you, but keep in mind that it could really make someone’s day to know that another Ogre noticed them and acknowledged something special about them. In addition, it is another recruitment tool for new members, knowing they have the possibility of the fun awards program to look forward to. Anyways, I won’t keep you any longer. Study up on the myriad Awards available, and start nominating! - Editor-in-Chief Upcoming Events * For the wiki version of the calendar, please see the Calendar of Events Happy Birthdays *7th, 1988 - Nick Henley, Saluki City Ogres *19th, 1990 - Emily Hensel, Quilt City Ogres *24th - Maddye Johnson, Quilt City Ogres *27th, 2007 - Katherine Renee Hooper, Quilt City Ogres Happy Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep you from that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Vacant :N/A ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call